


Illumination

by haldoor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; don't profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Oliver wonders why he does what he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinm_4600](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erinm_4600).



> Written in December 2014 for a prompt offered by **erinm_4600** : _watching the sunrise._ Already posted on my own LJ when it was written; just catching up here now.

Oliver sighed, lowering himself into a chair on the balcony, bone-weary after another night of fighting crime in Starling City. He could already see the morning limning the horizon in a palette of yellow and red. In his previous life he would have thought it beautiful. Right now, all he could think was how each night ended with the crushing reality of too much fighting and not enough sleep. 

Did he have to go on; to meet each day with the hope that he was doing enough to change things and make the city a safer place?

As the sun burst forth from its nightly resting place, he sat up straighter, studying the play of light upon cloud and buildings. The illumination hit panes of glass on a nearby building, and just for a second there was a flash of green, almost in the shape of an arrow, whizzing across the sky. 

Had he not been watching, he might have missed it. So brief and so insignificant in the larger portrait of the city by daybreak; yet it had been there, flaring just brightly enough to make a difference.

There was a reason for him to keep going after all.

~//~


End file.
